All That You'll Miss
by CookiesForMe
Summary: Angsty Pregnancy Fic. Established Jane/Lisbon until Jane is an idiot. He doesn't know what he'll miss out on until one day he realises just what he's thrown away. Very insecure about this one, so please let me know what you think and i will be eternally grateful!Rtaed T for a reason, but not detailed whatsoever. Please read it x
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I had to do my own kind of pregnancy fic, just had to. But for those of you who think it will be all hearts and flowers are completely wrong. This is angsty from the start, I am afraid. This doesn't focus much on the actual pregnancy part as I am only sixteen and do not plan on having one of my own yet. **

**Unfortunately, I had to turn Patrick Jane into an ass for this fic. This isn't my best work, so I am rather insecure about it. If you can spare the time to review, then I would be eternally grateful.**

**I do not own the mentalist. I only own Abrianna.**

**All That You'll Miss**

**Chapter 1?**

Lisbon and Jane sat opposite from each other at a dimly lit table in a cosy and romantic restaurant, holding hands on top of the table as they watched each other carefully, though with a lot of affection mixed in. They had been dating for six months now and had been extremely happy together.

"Lisbon- Teresa, darling, I need to tell you something." Lisbon looked at him, so much hope and trust shining in her eyes that Patrick felt sick with what he was about to do to her.

"I think we should break up, sweetheart."

Lisbon stared at him, speechless, tears shining in the light of the lone candle placed in the middle of the romantically decorated table. The hand that wasn't in Patrick's over the table held her still flat abdomen under the table. She felt utterly sick with his words. She had given everything for him, given up all of her principles, her ideals, everything, just for him. And this is what she got for it.

"Ok." She said, almost mouthing it as she got up and threw her napkin from her lap onto the table, looking like a ghost. She would have been angry, but she was drained of all emotion at that moment. She turned on her heel and walked out of the restaurant in her heeled sandals that she had donned especially for him. She actually hated the shoes but he liked them, so she had put them on anyway.

She walked down the cold and empty street, shivering slightly as she gained goose bumps to her arms and legs, hugging herself to try and keep some semblance of warmth in her body. Patrick pulled his car up beside her and drove beside her as she continued to walk stubbornly, refusing to even look at Patrick once.

"Get in the car sweetheart."

"No."

"You'll ruin those lovely shoes." He tried to reason with her, but she did something he didn't expect. She stood still suddenly, took the uncomfortable shoes off, and slung them into the passenger seat of his Citroen, closing the door after them and continuing to walk without her shoes.

"There, now I won't ruin them."

Patrick pulled the car to the curb and got out to try to walk beside the crying Teresa. She wouldn't even look at him as she continued walking at a fast pace.

"Look, Teresa, I need adventure, fun. With you, it's all… expected, predictable."

"And what's wrong with wanting a comfort zone?" Teresa stopped on the corner and asked him, tears still rolling down her face as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "I had enough 'adventure' as a child, Patrick. I thought you understood that."

"And I do, it's just that I need adventure, I need fun. I need to go and explore, have a life."

Teresa swallowed heavily, but nodded. "Fine, you do that. Just do me one thing, okay?"

"What's that?"

"Never come back to me when you're bored of the fun and adventurous lifestyle."

"That's unfair Teresa. I only want you to wait for me to come to my senses once more, please."

"You don't have a right to ask that of me, Jane. You'll soon find out what you missed out on."

Teresa reached into her purse and found her cell phone after lots of routing around in it. She typed a quick message out and waited impatiently at the street corner, Patrick still begging her to be reasonable. Less than five minutes of begging and ignoring later, an ostentatious red Ferrari pulled up before them with a screech of tires. Walter Mashburn stepped out of the driver's side and opened the passenger side gallantly for Teresa. She sat inside and he closed the door gently after her. He shot Jane a dark glare and got into the driver's side, jetting off into the dark night, leaving him at the corner of the street looking after them in shock.

…

Walter pulled into the parking lot of Teresa's house and parked up. He turned to face her, gently taking her hand.

"What happened, Teresa?" He asked gently. Teresa looked unseeingly out of the side window, tears still running down her face.

"He broke up with me. He said he wanted fun, adventure, and that wasn't me."

"I'm so sorry Teresa," Walter said, genuinely meaning it before opting for a light, teasing tone. "And here I was hoping to be a godfather."

His little plan worked; Teresa laughed, even if it was only a little and kind of a broken sound. "You still can, if that's what you want. Grace was going to be godmother to it."

"Teresa, I was only joking. However, if you want me as godfather, then I will be happy to have that honour. Just a warning, your child will be spoilt rotten by me." He grinned at her, his face still kind as he watched her.

Teresa fondled her flat tiny abdomen where the unborn life was that had been created between her and Patrick around a month earlier and finally nodded decisively. "Yeah, I'd like that. You've been nothing but good to me, Walter, and I'd love it if you could be godfather."

Walter nodded. "Sure thing Teresa, but I would like to know one thing. Are you going to tell Patrick he is going to have another child soon?"

Teresa shook her head sadly. "No. He wanted out, and I'll let him have his way out the easy way. He just can't come back whenever he gets bored of his new life. But, Walter, I don't think I can do this on my own. I just can't."

"You can, and you will," He told her comfortingly, moving her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "You're strong, and you'll get through it all for the sake of your child. You can do this, and you'll never be on your own. You have your team, and you have me. We won't leave you."

-Six Months Later-

Teresa waddled into her local supermarket, hunting for her usual groceries. Walter had taken her out the night before to a fancy restaurant, and had been nothing but good to her. He had even joked with her, claiming he had to take her somewhere nice now that he was technically taking two out for a meal. It had made her laugh. She liked that people were still able to laugh, even though she was still sad a lot.

Tonight she was cooking for herself, her unborn child, her team, and Walter. All of them had taken the pregnancy well, and Grace was ecstatic at the thought of being godmother. They all helped her out in whatever ways they could, and Teresa was grateful for the simple fact that they cared.

Sighing as she felt her child move inside her, pressing down uncomfortably on her bladder, she browsed the shelves carefully. She had found out the child's sex a week ago. She was having a baby girl. Somehow, it made her feel sick at the thought of Jane finding out about it. She figured that no-one could replace Charlotte in his mind, and Teresa had long given up any idea of telling him of the upcoming child. She didn't even know where he was at the moment, and she didn't particularly want to know. The longer she spent without her, the harder it was to find the courage to tell him anything now. She wasn't sure how he'd take it, and right now, all she needed was stability and comfort, and he was the last person who would provide that now. So, her mind was made up. She wasn't telling him anything. If he wanted to know, he'd find out.

She went back to the shopping with a heavy heart.

Later that night, the team and Walter came round for dinner. Everyone was nice to her, and no-one mentioned the name of the only person missing from the place. There were no pictures up that had him in it, and Lisbon offered no explanation as to why, so they decided to leave it. All of them were angry at Jane for leaving. He should have known something was different about her before he left. He was supposed to be a mentalist, after all.

…

Patrick Jane sat on a bar stool surrounded by beautiful women and lots of alcohol. He had a new woman every night, and was a very carefree person now. Something was nagging at him in the back of his head, but he studiously ignored it. He didn't want to know what the reasonable and realistic part of his brain wanted to tell him as it sounded too much like _her_. He was having fun, and wouldn't give in to the thoughts of the petite dark haired woman he abandoned so carelessly six months ago.

- Two Months Later -

Teresa held a tiny baby girl in her arms. She was completely shattered, but didn't want to give up her hold on her baby. Her baby. She liked the sound of those words. Just hers, no-one to have to share her with. No-one selfish around her who would abandon her baby girl at a moments' notice. The nurse came in with a sheet of paper. The birth certificate, obviously.

"What would you like to name her?" The nurse asked kindly, as she could tell the petite dark haired woman lay in the bed was very tired and most likely cranky after nine exhausting hours in labour to bring her beautiful baby girl into the world. The nurse could tell that even at birth, the girl would wrap everyone round her little finger and be both a stunning child and beautiful adult. The petite woman must be extremely proud of her lovely child.

Lisbon looked down at the tiny bundle of joy in her arms. The baby had lovely dark curls and sleepy blue eyes that blinked back up at her. She had a pale complexion and was tiny, just like her mother. The only thing really reminding her of who the father was was her eyes. They were bright blue that looked into your soul. She was beautiful though. She looked like a baby version of sleeping beauty.

"I want to name her Abrianna. Abrianna Talia Grace Lisbon."

The nurse nodded and wrote the words down on the slip of paper. Lisbon stroked her daughter's face gently, tenderly. "I love you Abrianna, never forget that."

The nurse coughed gently and Lisbon turned back to her, though half her attention was still on her baby. "I'm sorry, but what do you want to put in the father's box?" The nurse said apologetically. The petite woman had given birth alone, and the only man sat outside had been quick to point out that he was just going to be the godfather to the child, and most definitely wasn't the father, though he also said he wouldn't mind being the child's father.

Lisbon looked at the nurse and shook her head, looking back down at her baby girl. "Can you just leave it blank, please?" The nurse nodded and left the room quietly, leaving Lisbon with Abrianna, who was slowly falling asleep, safe in her loving mother's arms.

The nurse turned to the two people waiting outside the room. "She has called her baby girl Abrianna Talia Grace Lisbon." She said to Grace and Walter before turning away to the nurses' station. Grace looked close to tears, whilst Walter went straight into the private room they had kindly put Teresa into during and after birth.

"Abrianna, huh?"

Lisbon smiled happily and beckoned him to come closer. He took one look at the tiny newborn in Teresa's arms and was wrapped around her little finger immediately.

"She's beautiful, and a spitting image of her mother."

"Not quite," Lisbon told him, but her face showed a true glow about it that had been missing for eight months as she looked back down at her daughter, and Abrianna opened her eyes to blink at the newcomer. Walter's mouth opened in shock, but he was still wrapped around her finger.

"Well, at least it's only the eyes," He told her, but she shook her head as Abrianna clutched Walter's finger with her tiny fist, refusing to let go. He looked down at her, a soft smile on his face.

"I wouldn't change a thing about her Walter," She told him, tears of happiness in her eyes. "She's beautiful, and I want her exactly as she is. She won't know who her father is, but if she really wants to know when she's older, then I will tell her. But she'll always be mine, and I love her exactly as she is."

"What did you put as the father's name?" He asked gently, managing to take his gaze from the beautiful baby in her arms to the equally pretty face of her mother.

"Nothing. I asked the nurse to leave it blank. He's not coming anywhere near my baby. I won't have selfish people near me if they have the power to hurt my baby girl. He'd just leave again, and hurt her badly. I won't have that."

"Okay," Walter stood and walked to the door. "I'll send the happily crying godmother in now."

Lisbon laughed. "Is that why you're so eager to go? To get away from all these crying women?"

"You know me too well," He teased as he walked out the door, blowing kisses back to both Teresa and Abrianna.

…

Patrick's cell phone rang for the first time in eight months. He looked at the Caller ID. It said it was Mashburn calling. Patrick answered with a short, "What?" He was in no mood for reminders of his old life and the woman he left behind.

"_You definitely missed out, Patrick. She's absolutely beautiful. Has everyone wrapped around her finger."_

"What do you want Mashburn?"

"_Abrianna."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Abrianna Talia Grace Lisbon."_

"Speak sense, please."

"_It's the name of the beautiful baby daughter you'll never get to see. That's what you missed out on, Patrick. And believe me; you missed out on a little stunner. She looks almost exactly like her mother, apart from the eyes. Teresa left the father box blank. Your little girl will never know who her father is, Patrick, and it's all your fault."_

"What?"

"_Teresa's glowing with happiness now as she holds her baby. She was pregnant Patrick, and you abandoned her and your unborn child for fun and adventure. Now you know what you'll miss. You'll miss your second chance at a loving family. I think that just proves you're a bastard, leaving the woman who loved you and your child alone in the world."_

The phone went dead and it fell to the floor as Patrick sank to his knees beside it.

**TBC…? Good? Bad? Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I know there was a mixed response to this fic, but one guest, whom I really want to hug, said that if you don't like it then don't read it, and that I should really continue and ignore anyone who says I should stop. Thanks so much, I really appreciate it. So I will use that sentiment now: Don't like it, don't read it.**

**This will gradually get lighter as everything begins to work out. I'm not sure how long it'll be, but it wont be long, I don't think. This is OOC, as most of my fics are. AU too, which is also usually expected. Please review, it means the world to me!**

**I don't own the mentalist.**

**All That You'll Miss**

**Chapter 2?**

Lisbon entered the building with her daughter sleeping soundly in her car seat. Lisbon was still on desk duty, and she didn't mind as they had relaxed some rules for her and allowed her to keep her daughter with her as long as Lisbon was on desk duty or she left one of her agents with the baby. Lisbon wasn't leaving anyone with her baby though. She wanted to do it all herself and only let Grace and Mashburn have their turns with their goddaughter. No-one else was left alone with her daughter other than Cho and Rigsby occasionally when she had forgotten something and had to nip out for it. Other than those times, she was the only one who looked after little Abrianna. She knew it sounded selfish to say she wanted Abrianna all to herself, but all she really wanted was what was best for her daughter, and to keep people who would hurt her away from her presence. Abrianna was now two weeks old, and Lisbon loved every moment of being a mother. Jane seriously didn't realise was he was missing.

-One month later-

Jane looked at the newspaper clipping once more and his breath caught in his throat. They were so beautiful. The headline read, "New dynamic duo to put away crime: Keeping it in the family." The picture was of Lisbon stood still, holding her daughter on her hip. The little girl had a massive smile on her face, and was clutching a lock of Teresa's hair playfully. Teresa was looking down at her daughter with a simple look on her face: Love. Jane swallowed heavily as he thought back to the time she had looked at him like that. He folded the newspaper and slipped it into his wallet.

He had thought Mashburn had been lying at the beginning, but this article proved everything. It had her name, when she was born, her mother's name, and her godparents' names. There wasn't a mention of a father in the article. He felt tears come to his eyes as he downed another whiskey. Now he knew the extent of what he'd thrown away, and he desperately wished he hadn't been so stupid. It was too late now though.

…

Lisbon read the article with a smile before putting it into a small box she was keeping so that Abrianna could see what her life had been like before she would be able to remember. Abrianna was asleep on a blanket in front of the couch she was sat on. Her baby seemed to only own designer clothes and toys, courtesy of Mashburn. He hadn't been lying when he had said that he would spoil Abrianna rotten. Lisbon grinned once more as she remembered why there was an article in the paper.

She had left Abrianna with Grace whilst interviewing the wife of a murder victim. She looked good for it, but they didn't have any evidence for it. It was all down to whether or not she'd confess. Lisbon had been getting nowhere until Grace suddenly brought a crying Abrianna in. Lisbon had panicked, as Abrianna rarely cried, and immediately held her baby close. The pure love and concern on Lisbon's face as she had held her baby close and stopped the crying had been what had broken the woman sat across from them. She had told them that yes she had killed her husband, but it was because he was beating her only child. She'd caught him beating her son and had snapped and hit him over the head with a lamp. Lisbon had then left with Abrianna, letting Cho do the formalities. The new boss had seen the entire thing and had laughed; saying that Lisbon and her daughter could get confessions from people without doing anything and they must be the ultimate team, then proceeded to do some PR thing on it, that lead to an article in the paper.

Lisbon placed the clipping into a box and shut the lid carefully before going over to pick up the now awake Abrianna and took her to the kitchen to find a bottle and some formula milk for her. Of course, she still wished Abrianna had a father, but he'd made his own bed and had to lie in it. She wouldn't ever take him back, unless he could prove one thing. He had to prove he would never hurt Abrianna in any way. Until then, she wouldn't even consider him anywhere near her baby. Anyway, Abrianna already had three weird uncles, two even weirder uncles (Cho and Rigsby), and two loving godparents. Being a godmother had been brilliant for Grace, who loved the little girl so much, and was always there for Lisbon too. Grace was beginning to have faith in people again, and Abrianna was so trusting that Grace found it hard to remain at odds with the world. Mashburn had grown up slightly since having the added responsibility of a small goddaughter and now he was much more considerate around the two Lisbons. He still dated supermodels and other bimbos, but he never slept with them if he knew he was seeing his goddaughter in the same week. He preferred his goddaughter over getting laid, which actually amused Lisbon until Mashburn had told her that he did take the responsibility of godfather seriously and he only wanted what Lisbon wanted; the best for Abrianna. He also called her Talia, which he said was less of a mouthful than Abrianna was.

Lisbon pressed the teat of the bottle to Abrianna's small lips and watched as the milk rapidly disappeared. She knew the nurses said there was only so much milk she was supposed to have at six weeks old, but Abrianna always wanted more than what was recommended, and Lisbon wouldn't starve her child so Abrianna always got lots more than she was supposed to. She smiled down at her daughter. She loved her so much and wouldn't change her for the world.

…

Grace met Mashburn at an upscale bar and sat opposite him warily. He ordered two glasses of a pricey wine and turned to face her with a smile on his face. It wasn't the face of a player, just the face of a man. Grace relaxed as she realised the probable topic of conversation; Abrianna. Everyone was wrapped around the little girl's finger, and the man sat opposite her was no exception to that.

"Hey Grace, I was wondering something."

"What? Only my guess is that it has something to do with Abrianna."

"What?" Mashburn asked, looking surprised. "How did you know I was about to talk about Talia?"

Grace smiled. "Because your face has gone soft. It only goes soft when you talk about Abrianna or anything remotely to do with her."

Mashburn grinned. "Well, its Teresa's birthday soon, and I know she plans on forgetting about it and looking after little Talia instead, but I don't think she should."

"And what can we do about it?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe a small party at the CBI, you know, somewhere Talia- err, Abrianna can stay with her without her getting too worried, but somewhere she trusts all the people to look after her baby too."

Grace looked thoughtful before she grinned back. "She deserves some fun and looking after a baby doesn't do that much. I know she loves Abrianna, we all do, but it's her birthday. You're right; I guess we can do that."

"It's settled then," Mashburn smiled, handing a glass of wine over to Grace, who accepted it gratefully. "Let's get planning."

**TBC…?**

**No flames please. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Reviews = Updates**

**Reviews = No Updates**

**Love you all x**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Hey, here is the next part, though we only progress slowly. This will be eventual Jane/Lisbon, so don't worry about that. I am such a shipper and I don't even attempt to hide it. Let me know what you think and please make my day and cheer me up to no end!**

**I don't own the mentalist.**

**All That You'll Miss**

**Chapter 3**

**-One Year Later-**

(Lisbon)

"Abrianna, put that down!" Lisbon cried as she followed Abrianna to the agent's desk she was about to start pulling things off. She was only just walking and was now beginning to get into all sorts of trouble everywhere she went. Lisbon picked up Abrianna and the little girl immediately cuddled into her mother's warm loving embrace. Lisbon's boss watched from the doorway for a moment before making his presence known.

"Lisbon."

Lisbon span around immediately, still holding Abrianna. His voice softened with his next words.

"Why don't you take Abri out for a bit, eh? Take her to the park or something. I'll deal with your paperwork, ok?"

Lisbon sighed in relief. "Thank you sir."

"It's ok Lisbon. She's a handful, and raising her alone must be tough."

Lisbon smiled sadly. "Yeah, but she's worth it. I wouldn't have it any other way, sir."

"I know, I know, Lisbon. Go to the park with your daughter now though. It'll do you both good."

"Thank you sir."

"Any time Lisbon, you know that. Goodbye for now, Abri."

"It's Abrianna sir."

"Oh, I know. Abri is shorter though and just as cute. Now go before it decides to rain on you both."

…

Lisbon sat Abrianna on the swing and began to push lightly. Abrianna's cry of joy was enough to bring a smile to Lisbon's face. Being a mother was hard, that she could admit to at least. Abrianna wasn't sleeping throughout the night, despite being over one years old, and Lisbon was always tired now. However, Lisbon loved Abrianna, and wouldn't trade her for anything. Her dark curls framed her face and made her look cute. Paired with the piercing blue eyes, everyone who met her was under her spell. Even Lisbon couldn't say no often to her daughter, and she hated the small pouting look that she used whenever Lisbon did say no once in a while. Lisbon pushed the swing slightly higher and laughed along with Abrianna as she squealed happily at the height she had gotten to.

…

(Jane)

"Tell me about her."

"Why should I?" Mashburn asked, crossing his arms stubbornly with a glare on his features.

"Please Walter, I just want to know what my daughter is like."

"What Teresa's daughter is like, you mean." Walter corrected immediately. "She's not yours Patrick. You know that."

"She is mine."

"No she's not. Teresa won't even acknowledge her child has a father, and the closest thing that kid is gonna get to a dad is me."

"What? You and Lisbon?"

"No! I mean Talia's never around other men other than me and Teresa's team. Teresa won't date for fear of Talia getting hurt in any possible way. You really did a number on her."

"What do you mean?"

"You screwed Teresa up big time. She's a ghost now. The only time she lights up is when Talia's around. You screwed it up when you broke it up with her, Patrick. I mean, come on, you had to have known she was pregnant when you left."

Jane looked down at the table between them, feeling a bit ashamed. "I may have had an idea about it."

"Then why the hell did you leave?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not to me it doesn't. To Teresa and Talia, probably."

"Is her name Talia, Walter?"

"No its not, that's just what I call her. You already know her name."

"Abrianna."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, it's Abrianna Talia Grace. Abrianna is plain cute, Talia after her mother and grandmother, and Grace after, well Grace. If she was a boy, Teresa would have loved the name Rick Wayne. Apparently, Cho refused to allow her to use his mane in it. It doesn't take a genius to work out who she was referring to with Rick, does it?"

"How do I make it up to her, to both of them?"

"I don't know, and quite frankly, I'm not going to help. Bye."

…

(Lisbon)

Lisbon brought Abrianna back into the building firmly attached to her hip as she headed to her office. She walked through the door only to find her boss slumped against some of the paper work he'd offered to do for her. Lisbon grinned. They had been through so many bosses it was almost unbelievable, but this current one wasn't half bad. He didn't treat her with kid gloves, and was understanding of her situation even if he'd only heard rumours about her baby's father.

The boss to her looked like one of her younger brothers and she couldn't just leave him as he was. She placed Abrianna into her car seat and found a small blanket she kept in one of the filing cabinets, placing it over her boss gently. She done things like that a million times for her brothers and Abrianna, so it was no big deal. She stuck a post it note to the file he had been filling in, saying: _Thanks boss, it was great, now go home and get some sleep! :)_

She picked up the car seat with Abrianna in and left the building slowly. Yet another day had gone by and another day she was thankful she had gotten involved with Jane. She hated him for all he hadn't done for her and her baby, but she would never wish she hadn't met him, for he'd given her the best thing in her life: Abrianna.

**TBC…? **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey, I am using an OC for Lisbon's boss, because even though I love Minelli more, he'd probably kill Jane, so I couldn't have him in it. I don't have a name just yet, and am open to suggestions on that front.**

**I can'tbreathe properly,and should really be trying to keeping as calm as possible, but I figured no, I could type instead. And this is what became of that.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**All That You'll Miss**

**Chapter 4**

**-Three Months Later-**

**(Lisbon)**

Lisbon picked Abrianna up and span her round gently. The little girl gurgled, happy to be picked up by her mother. Lisbon had caught Abrianna about to push some important documents into the nearest shredder and managed to save them just in time. Lisbon sighed and pulled her daughter close. Abrianna was acting more and more like Jane everyday and Lisbon was always exhausted with trying to keep up with every new stunt her little girl pulled.

"You shouldn't do that, you know better Abrianna." She told her daughter gently as Abrianna turned her mixed blue and green eyes onto Lisbon. Lisbon knew she wasn't as innocent as she looked, but Abrianna always ended up convincing Teresa otherwise. Abrianna simply smiled back in response to Lisbon's spoken words.

A knock to the office door brought the two out of their own little world and the boss poked his head in.

"Can I talk to you a minute please Lisbon?"

Lisbon looked confused but gestured towards her desk anyway. "Sure thing sir. Please, have a seat." He pulled out a chair and sat in it as Lisbon readjusted Abrianna to sit comfortably on her knee as she sat down herself.

"How can I help sir?"

Lisbon's boss sighed and shifted a little in his seat. "I got a request this morning for your team to have a consultant on a permanent basis."

Lisbon looked shocked and subconsciously held her child closer to her as Abrianna found her mother's cell phone and began messing with the buttons and testing out how good it tasted. Lisbon pulled the phone back from Abrianna's grip gently and placed it out of the little girl's reach, replacing the phone with a teething toy before resuming her attention to her boss.

"We get on just fine now sir."

"I know Lisbon, but he's worked here before and everyone seems to know him. I was just going to hire him straight away before telling you but when I mentioned it to one of the agents; she looked shocked and told me to call a man named Minelli about it first."

"Did you call him?" Lisbon asked shortly.

Her boss shook his head. "No, I remembered that you had had Minelli as a boss a long time ago and wondered if you could tell me why I'd want to talk to Minelli about him." He handed over the file and Lisbon flicked it on to the first page before covering her mouth as a gasp threatened to escape. The picture was of none other than Patrick Jane. She handed the file back, all colour gone from her face.

"Lisbon, are you okay?"

She nodded, but he still didn't look convinced.

"Who was the agent you talked to sir?"

"Davidson, why?"

Lisbon smiled, but it was slightly bitter. "Davidson knew that you would talk to me first before contacting Minelli. Damn fine agent she is too. Played you for a fool."

"What?"

"Don't you listen to the gossip mill, sir?"

"Well, yeah sometimes but I don't see where you're going with this."

"Do you remember when you first arrived; there were all sorts of rumours about me and Abrianna?"

Her boss frowned. "Yeah but they were only rumours about who the father was."

Lisbon smirked bitterly. "Exactly. What exactly were those rumours again?"

"Um, just that you two were serious but he ran away, someone said something about Blondie being gutted if they saw him again, and everyone saying you didn't deserve what he'd done to you."

"Look at that man's hair and tell me what colour it is."

"It's blonde… You're not telling me this is the father of little Abri?"

Lisbon swallowed heavily. "Yeah well, it's not like I ever thought I'd see him again."

Her boss put the file down and held out his arms. "Do you want me to take Abri out to Van Pelt? I can feel story time taking place and I doubt it's anything you want your daughter to hear."

Lisbon shook her head, getting up. "You're right, but I'll take Abrianna out to her godmother first and then I'll tell you why I don't want him anywhere near me or especially my daughter."

…

**(Jane)**

Jane sat in his car, staring at the small yet beautiful house he knew Teresa had moved into shortly before Abrianna was born. He had gone to her old landlord, who recognised him still, and got the address from him. He had sat and watched the empty house for two hours now. He had thought that Abrianna might be at home with a babysitter, but after ten minutes he had realised Teresa was more likely to keep her daughter with her at all times possible. He wondered whether her boss would allow her to keep her daughter around the office all the time, or if she had to go in the CBI nursery across the street from the government building. With any luck, he'd have the chance to find out.

…

**(Lisbon)**

Her boss' mouth hung open as Lisbon finished her story of Patrick Jane's more famous plans, and how he had left her.

"There was no way he didn't know sir, he had to know about my baby."

Her boss nodded and got up. "I'll see how much I can keep him away from you, but I somehow doubt the director will take our say into consideration. If it helps you any, you could spend most time in my office with Abri, if he gets the position, that is."

Lisbon looked upset, but nodded. "Yeah, well thanks for the offer sir, its really good of you."

Her boss sat up straight and looked her straight in the eye. "Lisbon, anyone with any sense can see you've had a rough time of it. I'd do anything for the pair of you. You're not my subordinate, not really. It's more like you're my sister, if I'm honest. Just let me know if you ever need any help, okay?"

Lisbon nodded. "Thanks sir. If it was anyone else, well… They probably wouldn't even allow Abrianna in here with me."

The boss turned on his heel before he got to her door. "Lisbon, you're a brilliant agent, and a bloody good mother. Anyone who can't see that is a fool."

"Even Bertram?" Lisbon asked with a smile. It was common knowledge that Bertram didn't approve of her child and had often tried to talk her into leaving her with a babysitter more than once a day.

Her boss grinned back, glad to see an uplifted spirit in his finest agent. "Even Bertram. Now then, as your boss I order you to go home early and spend some quality time with Abri where she isn't set on destroy mode. Got it?"

Lisbon smiled as she also stood up. "Got it sir. Turn of the destruct mode on my child and take her home. Yep, I think that's everything."

Grace suddenly showed up looking harried with a grinning Abrianna in her arms. "Boss, please take her back."

Lisbon sighed as she took hold of her daughter once more.

"What did she do this time Grace?"

**(Jane)**

Jane sat up straight when at three in the afternoon, a black SUV pulled into the drive of the house he'd been staring at all day and a small woman got out. His heart clenched as he recognised her. Teresa. He'd know her anywhere. She looked tired, and Jane immediately felt guilty. He watched as she opened the back seat door and out jumped what seemed to be a monkey, but was in fact an overexcited child with Teresa's dark hair.

Teresa still seemed exhausted, but somehow happy as she placed her daughter to her hip and began walking to the house, gun nowhere to be seen on her. He suddenly realised her gun wasn't where it should be because Abrianna was near her hip that she usually carried it on. Patrick felt a rush of shame and guilt flood over him as Teresa shut the gates leading up to her house and let Abrianna down. The little girl immediately began toddling about the small, yet neatly kept garden whilst Teresa grabbed bags from the SUV.

Patrick placed his head in his hands and fought the urge to cry. His running away had ruined, possibly forever, the best thing to happen to him since Angela and Charlotte and now he knew he wanted nothing but Teresa and the little girl he'd never actually met. The only question was, what could he do to get Teresa to trust him once more and for him to become the husband and father he knew he was destined to be?

**TBC…? Let me know how you want Patrick to get back into Teresa's life, as I'm not sure right now. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): I swore to myself that I wasn't posting anymore as so many people hated it, but thanks to Guest and eblonde, I finally made myself write another chapter for it. No flames or nasty comments, or no more chapters from me. I honestly owe all of this chapter to the two mentioned above or I would have never ever posted for this fic again. So, this chapter is for you two!**

**Also, I altered chapter 1 slightly, so Mashburn's arrival in it is much more, well, believable, I guess. Just so you know.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**All That You'll Miss**

**Chapter 5**

**(Lisbon)**

Lisbon opened the door to the SUV and undid the seatbelt, feeling almost like a zookeeper releasing a monkey from its cage. Abrianna immediately jumped out, arms outstretched to link around Lisbon's neck. Lisbon smiled as she put her daughter down and allowed her little girl to run around the front garden whilst she collected their things from the trunk. Laughing at her daughter chasing birds around as she put the bags inside the front door, soon she was joining in Abrianna's happy laughs and cheers as together they chased every bird from the garden. Laughing, Lisbon flung herself onto the grass, looking up at the clear blue sky. Abrianna immediately flopped down, landing onto Lisbon's stomach, knocking all the air from her.

"Mommy?" Abrianna asked, staring at Lisbon with wide blue eyes.

"Yeah honey?" Lisbon asked, her eyes shining with pride and happiness as she stared back at the little life she was responsible for. Abrianna could speak clearly already, even if she still didn't speak in full sentences yet. Lisbon was just happy with everything Abrianna did, whenever she did it.

"Mommy, why upset?" She asked, her little brow furrowing as she patted her mother's hair gently, almost as if she did it to make her feel better. Lisbon felt tears well up into her eyes and pulled her daughter close to her, inhaling the aroma that was just unique to her little girl. Crayons, paint, talcum powder, and something that just seemed to be Abrianna. Abrianna wrapped her arms around her mother's neck comfortingly.

"I'll be fine, baby girl. I have you, why should I be upset?" Lisbon said teasingly as she stood up, arms still holding her daughter to her as they made their way inside. Abrianna looked up until she had caught her mother's eyes.

"Good mommy, good." She said and smiled innocently up at Lisbon as they crossed the threshold and locked the door behind them.

**(Jane)**

Jane watched as Lisbon chased the birds along with Abrianna, clearly both having fun as they did so. He wished for nothing more than to be with them, doing something as simple as chasing birds and laughing. He continued watching as Lisbon flopped backwards onto the grass, with Abrianna following soon afterwards. The little girl clearly resembled her mother, not just in looks. He saw Abrianna's mouth moving, and Lisbon's mouth answering. He felt tears come to his eyes and he wondered what his little girl's first word had been. If the relationship between Lisbon and Abrianna was anything to go by, then it was almost definitely mommy. All he could do was watch as Lisbon picked up the toddler and take her inside the small yet cosy looking house. He clenched his teeth in a desperate attempt not to cry at missing out on something so important and brilliant as Abrianna. He looked up once more as an ostentatious red Ferrari pulled into the driveway, parking behind Lisbon's SUV. He grimaced bitterly. Lisbon deserved to move on, he knew that, but he was selfishly hoping that no-one else was seeing Abrianna every day, having her call him daddy, sharing everything Jane wasn't a part of. His fists clenched as he saw who got out of the sports car. Walter Mashburn.

**(Lisbon)**

Lisbon opened the door to find Walter Mashburn stood on her doorstep, smiling happily. He held out his arms and she returned the hug happily. Things between them had never moved beyond the one night stand they'd had years ago, and both parties were happy to keep it that way. Walter was just genuinely happy he got to be an uncle and godfather and loved the time he spent with the little girl. Lisbon was just happy Abrianna spent some time with her godfather, even if he did spoil her rotten.

"Uncle Walt!" Abrianna practically flew into Walter's arms and he wrapped his arms around the small toddler happily.

"Hey scrap, driving your mom up the wall again?"

"Nooooo," Abrianna tried to look innocent as Walter carried her inside and Lisbon shut the door behind them. Walter put Abrianna down on the floor where she continued playing with the crayons scattered around the room, scribbling a picture in several different colours. Lisbon just looked up at Walter apologetically.

"Sorry for the mess," She told him, glancing at the things Abrianna had left around the room. Walter removed a doll from the nearest cushion and sat down on the couch beside Lisbon.

"It's fine Teresa, honestly. I'm just glad I could get away from that dreadful woman before I was bored to death."

"One of your business partners? Lisbon asked curiously. Walter shook his head, smirking slightly as he rolled his eyes.

"No, my mother." Lisbon stifled a laugh and Walter just continued smirking.

"How did you get away?"

"Told her I had to see my favourite little girl in the whole wide world." He said with a grin. "Did you know when my mother first saw the pictures of Talia, she thought I had a daughter without telling her anything!" Both of them laughed but Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"That might have something to do with the fact you have at least one picture of Abrianna in every room of your mansion." She told him, and Walter just grinned at her.

"What can I say? I love my little goddaughter, and you don't mind, so of course I'm going to flaunt that I'm close to such an amazing little girl." Lisbon smiled at that and glanced down to where her daughter was still diligently colouring, even though any part of the paper that hadn't been coloured on was long gone. Abrianna knew enough about Walter and Lisbon to know if they sat on the couch, she should keep ou of the way unless they spoke to her.

Lisbon looked up at Walter, fear in her eyes. "Walter, I don't know what I'm going to do." She whispered. Walter immediately looked concerned.

"What's wrong Teresa?"

"My boss told me that Bertram wants a consultant on my team again."

Walter looked furious. "What? Who?"

Lisbon swallowed heavily. "Jane."

Walter's eyes widened. "What do you want, Teresa?"

"What?"

"What do you want? What do you think is best for you and scrap?"

"Lovely nicknames you have for my daughter," Lisbon told him, smiling though trying to act stern at the same time. Walter pushed her playfully.

"Just because she likes me better," He teased, poking his tongue out childishly. Lisbon grinned, sticking her tongue out as she retaliated.

"No, she likes _me_ better."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Abrianna, who do you like better honey, me or uncle Walter?" Lisbon asked the little girl sweetly. Abrianna looked up thoughtfully before running over to her mother and climbing into her lap.

"Mommy," She said decisively. Lisbon stuck her tongue out again at Walter, who put his hands up in surrender. Lisbon grinned before turning back to her daughter.

"Okay baby girl, what do you want for dinner?"

…

**(Lisbon)**

The next morning, Lisbon pulled the steaming cup of coffee towards her, inhaling the awakening aroma before placing the ceramic mug to her lips and taking in a large mouthful, swallowing the bitter liquid with a sigh of contentment. Going through her pregnancy without coffee had nearly killed her, even though she wouldn't trade her daughter for the world. Placing the now empty mug in the sink, she dragged the dressing gown tighter around her and made her way upstairs until she got to her daughter's room. Abrianna's name decorated the otherwise plain door, the letters bright yet simple. Abrianna loved it and that was enough for Lisbon. A small smile forming on her face, she opened the door and walked over to the cot her daughter was dozing lightly in. She placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and shook it slightly. Sleepy blue eyes blinked up at her before Abrianna awoke completely and she saw her mother standing over her, smiling down at her. Abrianna smiled in response, yelling one of the few words she said most frequently. "Mommy!" Lisbon smiled and lifted her daughter out of the cot, Abrianna throwing her small arms around her mother's neck as soon as Lisbon lifted her out of the cot. Lisbon placed her down on a small chair situated in the corner of Abrianna's large and bright room. Walking over to the wardrobe, Lisbon pulled out two things from it after only a moment of deliberation. One was a dress with multicoloured stripes all over it that would get paired with stripy leggings; the other was a black t-shirt that would get paired with jeans. She always let Abrianna choose as if the little girl didn't like what she was wearing, those clothes somehow got stained or ruined so she couldn't wear them again.

Abrianna looked up at the choices and pointed to the t-shirt. Lisbon smiled as she went to find the jeans that went with them. Even at a couple of months over one year old, Abrianna was more of a tomboy than a girly child, but Lisbon kept all the choices around just in case. Eventually she found the jeans and turned back to her little girl, who was busy blowing wayward curls from her face and giggling. Lisbon smiled again. It was hard to feel down around such a bubbly little girl.

…

**(Jane)**

Jane stood in the boss' office, hands clasped in front of him, rocking slightly on his heels. The man sat at the desk before him looked up and rolled his eyes before pushing a piece of paper over to him along with a card.

"You never truly doubted you'd get in, did you Mr Jane?" Lisbon's boss said casually, glancing up from the mountain of paperwork sat on the oak desk. Jane grinned.

"What can I say? I close cases, Agent Warren." Jane smiled his mega-watt grin but the newest boss seemed unfazed by it. He simply rolled his eyes again and went back to his paperwork. Jane signed the piece of paper quickly and picked up the ID card, putting it into his pocket. Suddenly, he glanced a box stuffed to the brim with toys and he turned back to the boss.

"Are they Abrianna's toys?" He asked, genuinely curious. Agent Warren glanced up and over at the box before fixing Jane with a glare.

"You know about Abri." It wasn't a question so Jane simply shrugged. Warren sighed. "Yeah, it's Abri's stuff. Teresa sometimes leaves Abri with me if she's needed out in the field, why do you care?"

"'Abri'?" Jane asked, completely confused, but before Agent Warren could answer, a small blur of dark hair rushed into the room, catapulting itself at Warren. Warren simply caught Abrianna and smiled as the little girl gave him a massive hug. Lisbon suddenly poked her head in, not seeing Jane stood in the corner watching everything intently.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let her down!" Warren simply smiled as Abrianna jumped back down from his lap. That little girl had more energy and bounce than everyone else in the world put together.

"Its fine Lisbon, Abri's no bother." Agent Warren told her, dragging the toy box out for Abrianna to play with. "Do you want to leave her with me whilst you go to the next crime scene?" Lisbon nodded, her long hair bouncing as she did. Jane remained silent until Abrianna turned around by accident and saw him stood in the corner.

"Mommy!" Lisbon immediately ran into the room at the sound of the anguish and confusion in her daughter's voice, her gun drawn. She flipped round to look at whatever Abrianna was looking at and felt her blood freeze as she stared into the face of Patrick Jane. Jane stared openly at Lisbon, who looked beautiful even after everything he'd put her through. Lisbon glared at him, hurt simmering in her eyes before turning to Abrianna as she placed her gun back in the holster at the small of her back. She usually had Abrianna on her hip so she could no longer keep her weapon there. "Abrianna honey, come here!" Lisbon told her. Abrianna saw the worry on her mother's face and ran to her, dropping the car she was playing with and holding her arms up. Lisbon pulled her daughter close to her, and Abrianna put her small arms on her mother's back, rubbing it soothingly. She could always tell when her mother was upset and always tried to make it better. Lisbon glanced at her boss, who nodded slightly. Without another word, Lisbon and Abrianna left the office. Jane looked at Agent Warren, hurt and confusion in his eyes. Warren glared at him.

"The whole building hates you Mr Jane, but Teresa doesn't. She just wants what is best for her daughter, which you _definitely_ aren't." Jane opened his mouth to disagree, when the door opened once more and Cho walked in, not seeing Jane either at first.

"What's up with Lisbon?" He asked, straight to the point as always. Warren sighed.

"What do you think?" He asked. Cho thought for a moment before speaking.

"Jane. The only reason she ever gets that upset is when Jane is mentioned. She's also holding Abri to her which usually means that Jane's been mentioned around Abri."

"Exactly." Agent Warren nodded behind Cho and he turned, only to find himself staring at the devil himself. Cho's jaw tightened.

"It's good to see you Cho," Jane said lightly. "How have you been?" Cho's eyes narrowed and before Jane could do anything, Cho had raised his fist and punched him in the nose.

"That's for hurting Lisbon and Abri." He told Jane in a menacing whisper before nodding to his boss and walking out. The boss simply smirked at Jane's obvious pain.

"Told you so."

…

**(Lisbon)**

Lisbon set Abrianna down in the office and the child automatically ran over to the space where the large white couch had once been placed. Now it had lots of toys and had beanbags and things all there for Abrianna's benefit. Sure, people were usually shocked to walk into a senior agent's office to find a one year old child sat on the floor in the corner, even more shocked to find out said senior agent was a petite woman who was also a single mom of said one year old little girl. Abrianna picked up a small picture that had been placed over there amidst her toys and looked curiously at it for a moment before running awkwardly over to her mother and pushing it into her lap. Lisbon picked up the photo and smiled down at Abrianna. The picture had been taken a few weeks ago. Grace had managed to catch a picture of Lisbon with Abrianna on her hip when Lisbon was making them both some dinner and it was a favourite picture between both mother and daughter. Lisbon put the photo on top of her desk and pulled Abrianna into her lap. The child grinned before splaying her tiny fingers over the keyboard of Lisbon's office computer, causing the form to now hold the words 'ujik,c, jusckmXZOLUJikbcft,' on it. Lisbon grinned down at her daughter and pulled her close. One thing was for sure, Patrick Jane would never hurt her baby girl. Never. She'd kill him if he did, slowly and painfully.

**TBC…? I swear no flames or I seriously won't be writing any more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): hey there, I know long time no see right? I am very sorry for that, but I really don't have a choice anymore. If I write fanfiction, I fail college, and if I revise for my subjects, I don't write fanfiction. By writing this, I'm not revising Biology, Chemistry, or Psychology, and I'm not doing my Maths work either, which mean little to no sleep for me tonight. Still, I hope this is good enough for you all out there. Please no flames, as I'm really not in the mood to deal with you all right now. I'm also very sorry if I don't update a lot at all for a while, but I am swamped. I also am not sure about Eve, but what the hell, Jane needed a boot up the backside from someone he didn't know, so I stuck her and Micah in. It seems to work, but as I said, I'm not sure so…**

**I do not own the mentalist, but Abrianna, Eve, and Micah are mine.**

**All That You'll Miss**

**Chapter 6**

**(Lisbon)**

It was finally the weekend and Lisbon finally had some time to relax with her daughter. Sighing softly, she sat upon the sofa, jean covered legs curled beneath her as she contemplated the past week, gazing unseeingly at the people moving around on the television. A marathon of back-to-back children's programmes were on, and Abrianna loved to watched them all, even pointing at some and uttering the words that went along with them. However, some words she hadn't quite got the hang of, for instance bus turned into buuuuuuuuuuusssssssss when Abrianna said it. Lisbon smiled as she pulled her daughter onto her lap, hiding her face in her daughter's curls as she brought her mind to the forefront of her problems. Patrick Jane. All week he'd attempted to talk to her, and every time she'd found a way to run away or fix him with a glare until he retreated. Fortunately, he'd only ever attempted to talk to her when her daughter wasn't around. Lisbon wasn't sure whether or not she should be happy about that. On one hand, she was grateful he hadn't tried to talk to Abrianna or get to know her so Teresa's little girl couldn't get hurt, yet on the other hand, Lisbon wanted him to know her daughter, to see what an amazing little girl she was.

A knock on the door woke her up from her reverie and she placed Abrianna down on the floor with a small sigh and made her way to the door.

**(Jane)**

He stood awkwardly at the gate leading up to the house he knew Lisbon shared with her daughter –their daughter- he mentally corrected himself. He had been stood there for half an hour, still trying to find the courage to walk up the front path and knock on the door separating him from those he loved and wanted to be around. A voice shook him out of his own mind's ramblings.

"She's a lovely person."

"Excuse me?" Jane turned round to see a teenage girl stood in the front garden of the house next door. She had long straight hair to her waist in a colour of pitch black, her eyes were almost hidden by the amount of kohl she wore ringed around them, and her clothes made her look like she was going to a funeral, even though it was close to boiling outside. Her crimson lips turned upwards as she smiled at Jane and held her hand out respectfully.

"Hi, I'm Eve."

"It's nice to meet you Eve, I'm Patrick." Jane shook her hand and smiled back at the girl. She flashed him a quick grin, showing her white teeth for only a second, but enough for Jane to see the girl had fangs. He decided to ignore the fact the girl thought she was a vampire for the moment. "What were you saying?"

"Teresa," Eve nodded to the house. "She's a nice person and Abri is a lovely baby."

"Why do you say that?"

Eve shrugged nonchalantly. "Teresa helps me out all the time, and I sometimes babysit Abri for Teresa when she has cases in the middle of the night."

"The middle of the night? Isn't that past your bedtime?" Jane couldn't help but ask questions. Eve grinned good-naturedly.

"Patrick, I know you noticed the fangs. I tend to be more of a nocturnal person most days, and I have insomnia anyway, so I'm never really asleep and there's no-one else round here that would look after a baby for a police woman in the middle of the night." Eve shrugged, then focused in on Patrick. "You look like her, you know."

"Like who?"

"Like Abri. You have the same eyes as her, like you can see into people's souls with them, and you two have the same slope to your noses. Are you Abri's dad?"

"What makes you say that?" Eve shrugged.

"Well, Walter's not the dad, that's obvious from a mile away. Teresa's team are round often enough, but no other man ever shows up, but you show up now. You kind of look like Abri and you also have her oops-I-got-in-trouble-but-I'm-not-sure-how-to-fix-it look. My guess is that you haven't been around for a while but now you want to be."

Jane could only stare open-mouthed at the girl. Eve stared back until it became boring and instead, she sighed, rolled her eyes, and poked him firmly in the chest. Jane jumped, holding a hand to his chest where she'd poked him.

"What was that for?"

"You need to get up to that door and knock right now!" She told him firmly, much like a mother would do with a child.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll frogmarch you up there and ring the doorbell myself." Eve told him, her tone matter-of-fact. Suddenly, a small boy no older than four with the same dark hair as Eve came running out of the house. Eve turned and picked him up as he ran to her. She settled the boy on her hip and turned back to Jane. "Look Patrick, whatever it is you've done wrong, I'm sure you can fix it. Even if it doesn't work straight away, keep trying. Go on, or me and Micah here will come with you and whack you round the back of the head as soon as Teresa answers."

"Teresa?" Micah asked, craning his neck to look for the woman Eve had mentioned. Eve just shook her head, smiling at Micah.

"Teresa not here, silly boy." Micah grinned up at Eve and she grinned back. Eve then turned to Patrick.

"Go on Patrick. Look Teresa will at least hear you out and it's not like she's a bad person. She helped me and Micah out when she first arrived here."

"Is Micah your-?" Jane trailed off as Eve began laughing, Micah soon joining in, mainly just to copy Eve.

"He's my brother." Eve eventually said when her laughter subsided. "Mom died three years ago, Dad has been practically non-existent ever since. So at the moment it's just me and Micah."

"You're just a child yourself." Jane pointed out as Eve placed Micah over the fence into Lisbon's front garden before hopping over herself and picking Micah back up.

"Doesn't matter," Eve told him as she unlocked the gate for him and pulled him into the front garden by his arm. "I had to look after him, and I wouldn't change it for the world. Now then, I know what it's like to look after a child 24/7, and so does Teresa. We help each other out when it becomes too much for us. It's how it works. Now then, you need to get up there and apologise for whatever it is you've done." Eve pulled Jane by the arm, Micah still attached to her hip, until all three of them reached the front door. Smiling reassuringly at a suddenly very nervous looking Jane, she dropped his sleeve and knocked smartly on the front door.

**(Lisbon)**

Lisbon pulled the door open, a tired look on her face as the piece of wood swung open to reveal Eve, Micah and Jane. Her face softened instinctively as she took in the two children stood on her doorstep, but it hardened once more as she saw Jane stood with them. Eve flashed her a smile as she readjusted Micah on her hip and Lisbon suppressed a smile when she caught a glimpse of Eve's fangs. She still remembered the first time her team had met Eve.

_Lisbon looked up from the paperwork and smiled to herself as she noted the time. She had been called out to a case in the middle of the night, and couldn't ask any of her team to look after Abrianna, plus Walter was out of the country on business, so she had no-one to ask. Then she had remembered the kind offer from the girl next door, who was usually up all night anyway. Eve had offered to look after Abrianna at any time as the girl already had a little brother she had been looking after since he was just six months old. So she had ran round hurriedly to Eve's house and asked the girl if she'd babysit for a while. Eve had agreed with an easy smile, flashing her fangs as she did. Lisbon had been unsure of the arrangement at first, but Abrianna loved Eve as soon as the baby had seen the gothic teenager and Lisbon had soon worked out that Eve was actually really reliable and respectful, nothing like most teenagers appeared to be nowadays. Anyway, the case had been finished by five o'clock, but Lisbon couldn't get home in time before her workday officially started, so she'd asked Eve to bring Abrianna in for her, to which the teenager had readily agreed. The ding of the elevator signalled Eve's arrival, as did the immediate babbling made by the two children, both Abrianna and Micah. Lisbon stood up and headed out of her office just as the gothic girl turned the corner, one child on each hip._

"_Look Abri, there's mommy!" Eve told the little girl even as Abrianna reached out towards Lisbon. Lisbon gladly took her child from Eve, who simply smiled as Lisbon held Abrianna close. Grace suddenly piped up from where the entire team had been watching._

"_Lisbon, who's this?"_

_Lisbon turned to the team and waved Eve to follow her into the bullpen, Micah still placed firmly on the teenager's hip._

"_Team, this is Eve, she lives next door and was watching Abrianna tonight. Eve this is my team, Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt." Eve smiled, her fangs on display as she held her free hand out respectfully to the three adults she didn't know. Rigsby looked shocked, Grace looked slightly horrified, and Cho simply blinked._

Lisbon shook her head slightly and focused on the scene in front of her. "Eve, do you and Micah want to come in? I can't leave Abrianna alone for long." Eve glanced between Lisbon and Jane for a moment before nodding and stepping over the threshold.

"Sure thing, do you want me to look after Abrianna for you whilst you two _chat_?" Eve asked, emphasising the word chat. Lisbon smirked, almost bitterly.

"I'm not going to attack him Eve, but yes please." Eve rolled her eyes and walked into the house properly, muttering as she went.

"Could've fooled me."

Lisbon waited until the other two children were out of sight before turning to Jane. "What do you want?" She asked, arms crossed defensively as she protected the doorway to her house. Jane shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he kept his gaze to the ground.

"I want to talk, please Lisbon." Lisbon stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Can't you just tell me what you want then go?"

"No, I can't because all I want is to talk."

Lisbon thought for a moment, clearly weighing up the consequences if she agreed before shrugging. "Okay, you have two minutes _and_ you're staying out here whilst you talk."

Jane nodded. "That seems fair."

"Okay, so talk."

**TBC…? Same rules as always folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Hey, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was... Going through a lot I guess, but I plan to start updating again now, starting with this. A bit short, but please forgive me.**

**I do not own the Mentalist.**

**All That You'll Miss**

**Chapter 7**

Jane could only watch as Lisbon shut the front door behind her carefully and walked towards the side gate leading to the back of the house. She stopped at the gate and turned back to him, her face a blank mask.

"There's seats round here." She told him simply, answering to his questioning expression. "And there's less chance Eve will spy on us back here." Jane nodded and followed her round to the large back garden. There were toys littered around the garden everywhere and a porch swing in one corner. Lisbon moved to the swing, removing a teddy bear and a ball from the padded seat, placing them on the kitchen window sill gently. She turned back to Jane, who was taking in the garden with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Who got her all these toys?" he asked eventually.

"Walter." Lisbon shrugged as she sat down wearily. "He loves being the cool uncle/godfather that spoils her rotten."

Jane nodded and sat down on the opposite end of the seat, a large gap between them as they both stared out at the garden.

"Your two minutes start now." Lisbon told him once the silence had become a little too awkward.

Jane nodded, thinking carefully of what he wanted to say first. "You were pregnant when I left."

"Yes."

"Did you ever think of telling me?"

"No."

Jane looked at Lisbon, clearly hurt. Lisbon shrugged, the hurt on his features no longer bothering her as it once had.

"You wanted the truth. I didn't know how to tell you before, and I definitely wasn't telling you after."

"Mashburn knew before me."

"Yes."

"He knew the night we broke up." He stumbled a little over the last two words, but Lisbon ignored it.

"Yes."

"Why did you tell him before me?"

"God, Jane." Lisbon said, turning to face him. When she turned, Jane caught a glimpse of the hurt and pain she'd gotten so well at hiding. "You really need me to spell it out for you?"

"Yes."

"Why should I? Jane you knew when you left, you had to have known. So why did you leave?"

Jane focused his gaze on his worn brown shoes, utterly ashamed with himself. "I don't know."

"Well you need to figure it out."

"Teresa look, I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you so much pain. I'm so sorry, for everything. I know you must regret everything that happened between us now."

"No, I don't."

"What?"

"How could I regret it when I got my baby girl from it? I don't like it, but I will never regret it Jane."

...

Eve walked into the kitchen, flipping the switch to the kettle as she pulled the formula milk from one of the shelves and a fresh bottle from the steriliser. Micah and Abri were both sat in the front room, and the open plan room allowed Eve to be able to see the two children as well as preparing Abrianna's bottle. She knew the two adults were attempting to talk in the back garden, and she had no intention of listening in on it. She would ignore it even if it ended in bloodshed. Eve sighed as she poured the right amount of formula into the bottle and added the now boiling water carefully. Waiting until it had cooled down slightly, she took it into the living room with her. Abrianna was on solid food, but she still had bottles sometimes, mainly when she was tired. Eve could tell the little girl was tired, so she'd prepared the bottle for when she knew Abrianna wanted it. She walked into the room, her fangs showing as she smiled at the two children.

"Eve!" Abrianna yelled happily, and Eve couldn't help but smile even more. That was another reason she didn't understand Patrick. How could anyone know about Abrianna and not want to be around her? Eve shook her head, her dark hair flipping round her head as she did, eliciting a laugh from Abrianna. Micah just shook his head, attempting to copy his big sister. Eve laughed, ruffling Micah's short fluffy hair.

"Hey big man, you need long hair for that and your not a girl, mate."

Micah's frowned. "But I wanna be like you Eve."

Eve smiled tightly. "No, you don't Micah, trust me."

Abrianna reached up with her little chubby hands. Eve smiled and lifted the little girl up into her arms. Abrianna grinned, showing little white teeth as she patted Eve's cheek comforting. "All okay Evie, all okay."

"Yeah, I know Abri, I'm sorry." Eve told her with a sad smile. Abrianna nodded, before opening berry mouth again.

"Evie?"

"Yeah Scrap?"

"Where mommy?"

"Uh... She's uh outside Abri."

"Want mommy Evie."

"Uh, she's busy honey, sorry."

Abrianna frowned. "Evie?"

Eve sighed. She didn't want to be the one who had to explain it to Abrianna, even though the little girl was far too young to understand properly. Looks like she didn't have a choice though.

"Uh, Abri, your mommy she-she's got to talk to someone, sort something out. She'll be back in soon though, promise."

"Who talking to mommy Evie?"

"Uh..."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Uh, sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. A very special thanks to Superpicklechops who helped me loads with the finishing of this chapter. Without her, I'd probably never have gotten this chapter up, so thank you so much. Anyway, let me know what you think. Reviews will make me update faster, or at least give me inspiration :D **

**I do not own the Mentalist.**

**All That You'll Miss **

**Chapter 8**

Abrianna stared at Eve stubbornly and Eve sighed. How was she going to explain to a toddler that her mom was talking to her dad, a man she'd never even seen before? Eve dropped to the couch, still holding onto Abrianna. Micah looked up at the pair and Eve gestured with her head for him to go into the kitchen. He obeyed with a slight nod. Once Micah had gone, albeit reluctantly, Eve looked down at the dark haired little girl with the piercing blue eyes and let her mask drop slightly. Abrianna, on seeing how worried Eve looked, placed a small hand on Eve's face gently.

"Evie?"

Eve sighed. She had to tell Abrianna something, and it was always hard to lie to her. "The person your mommy is talking to, it's uh someone she used to work with, Abri."

Abrianna stared at Eve for a moment before uttering one small question that made Eve's blood run cold.

"He my daddy?"

...

Jane stared at Lisbon as she surveyed the messy garden around them. He hadn't expected that answer from her, certain she regretted everything that had ever happened between them. He opened his mouth to speak but could find nothing to say. Lisbon slowly rose from her seated position and began gathering up the toys littered around the garden, placing them all in a large wicker basket placed underneath the kitchen window. Jane simply watched her. How could he tell her that he now knew what he'd missed out on, and he dearly regretted missing out on both her and Abrianna?

...

Eve stared wide eyed at the little girl, shock clear on her face.

"W-What makes you think that honey?"

Abrianna rolled her deep blue eyes, a clear Lisbon gesture.

"Is he?"

Eve sighed. "I can't tell you Abri, sorry."

Abrianna nodded, looking thoughtful. Eve stared at the little girl suspiciously. Abrianna wasn't even two years old yet, and yet the girl was more intelligent than most six year olds.

"What are you planning Abri?"

Abrianna sighed but gestured for Eve to move her head closer. Abrianna tugged on her ear and began whispering furiously.

...

Both Jane and Lisbon looked up as the sliding doors opened and an apprehensive Eve stepped out.

"Uh, Abri asked me to come out here to speak to you," Eve told them awkwardly, shifting slightly from side to side. "She said to tell mommy that she loves her, and to tell daddy she hates him."

Both adults stared open-mouthed at the gothic teenager. Eve shrugged and went to move back inside, but Lisbon's shaky voice stopped her.

"She, uh, she knows?"

Eve turned, looking apologetic. "Yeah she does. She kinda figured it out on her own, though I don't have a clue how."

A lone tear slipped down Lisbon's face. Eve touched the older woman's arm gently. "Go inside and talk to Abri. Micah will stay out of your way for a while."

Lisbon nodded hurriedly and rushed back into the house without looking back at the blonde man with the shocked expression.

...

Eve turned to Jane. "Wow, you screwed that one up."

Jane looked confused and more than a little hurt. "How did Abrianna know?"

Eve shrugged. "I don't know." She replied in a low voice.

Jane stood up. "I want to see her."

Eve crossed her arms defiantly. "I can't let you do that."

Jane mimicked her posture perfectly. "You were the one who wanted me to make it right."

"Yeah," Eve conceded. "But hurting Abri isn't on my list of things I'll let you do."

Jane sank down again, his head in his hands. "How could I screw everything up this badly?"

Eve sat next to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "You weren't here," She reminded him in a soothing voice. Jane could tell how the teenager had gained the trust of Lisbon. The girl had a calm well-adjusted head on her shoulders, and if this was how she dealt with him, then her way with kids must be brilliant. Jane looked into Eve's kohl rimmed eyes, desperation clear on his features.

"How do I fix it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Please, Eve."

Eve sighed but nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I can tell you how to start. You need to prove you're not going to disappear again, that it won't be like you were simply a ghost, and they won't even remember you eventually."

Jane swallowed heavily and nodded. "And how do I do that?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "What, I have to do everything for you? Nuh uh, no way Patrick, not a chance of that happening. You have to figure that one out yourself."

Jane sighed but nodded. "I'll think of something."

Eve smiled, the sunlight reflecting off her fangs as she did. "Good, because it looks like you need them both."

Jane nodded, a wistful expression on his face as he stared at the door Lisbon had disappeared through. "Yeah, I do."

...

Lisbon walked into the living room to find her baby girl sat on the floor leaning against the white sofa, watching her mother with a stubborn expression on her face. Lisbon dropped to her knees beside her daughter.

"Abrianna?"

"Mommy."

"Are you okay?"

"Why mommy?"

"Uh, why what sweetie?"

"Why you no tell me about daddy?" Abrianna asked, frowning slightly. Lisbon sighed and sat down properly beside her daughter.

"I didn't want to see you hurt, Abrianna." Abrianna seemed to think it over for a little while before nodding her head.

"Okay mommy." Abrianna said, crawling into her mother's lap and snuggling down. Lisbon held her daughter close to her, breathing the scent of her daughter in, reminding herself that her daughter was here with her, safe and well. It had been constant for Lisbon to check on her daughter at least twice a night ever since the little girl had been born. Ever since Red John had died, Lisbon's biggest fear had been that her daughter would be taken away from her. Abrianna tugged on her mother's hair slightly, causing Lisbon to stare down at Abrianna's sleepy face.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

Abrianna let out a yawn. "Want to see daddy."

Lisbon felt her blood run cold and shock register on her features. "Uh, why Abrianna sweetie?"

Abrianna yawned again, snuggling even closer to her mother. "Want to yell at daddy, tell him off, like you do when I do bad things."

Lisbon smiled as Abrianna's eyes fluttered shut and her breaths became deep and even. No matter what happened, she'd always have her little girl with her.

**TBC...? Sorry for the wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): been a while, been busy. Off for a week. Managed to finish this chapter off.**

**I do not own the Mentalist.**

**All That You'll Miss **

**Chapter 9**

Micah peeled out from under the stairs where he'd positioned himself as soon as Eve had told him to go into the kitchen. Whenever his big sister told him to go, he usually took that to mean he should go and hide. Peeking out, he saw Teresa sat on the floor with Abrianna in her arms. Micah sighed. Even though he was only four years old, he knew that his family wasn't normal. He didn't remember his mother, but he hoped she'd been as loving as Teresa was for her daughter. Micah shivered slightly. His father also wasn't normal. He was always angry with everything, mainly Eve, and he always stunk of something eyewatering and nasty. He yelled a lot, blaming Eve for everything, throwing her about a lot. A tear fell down Micah's face. Why wasn't his daddy nice, and why wasn't his mommy around? Didn't they love him?

...

Teresa looked up from her daughter's sleeping face when a muffled sob reached her ears. She frowned slightly before her face cleared. Micah. A sad smile turned the corners of her mouth. She knew enough of Eve and Micah to know that their lives were much like what hers had been at Eve's age. No mother, a drunk violent father, the oldest looking after the youngest as best as possible. She moved one arm from Abrianna's grip and held it out.

"Micah?"

The was a sniffle and a small, dark headed blur propelled itself into her free arm and her side, clutching to Teresa's shirt tightly. Lisbon held the little boy to her tightly, feeling her shirt being soaked with Micah's tears.

...

Eve stepped through the door back into the kitchen, pulling her long hair away from her face. She walked into the living room only to stop short in shock. Teresa was holding both Abrianna and Micah close. Her shirt was wet, so one of them had cried on her, probably Micah. Eve swallowed heavily. Eve was the only one who remembered her mother, and to watch Teresa interacting with her brother was hard sometimes. Eve's mom was kind and pure, everything that was good in the world. Losing her felt like the end of the world, the end of anything that had meaning or importance. Eve had only kept it together for her brother. Micah had still been a baby, needed someone to do everything for him still. That had fallen to Eve as her dad fell into the bottle. The more he drank, the more he seemed to hate his children, and the more likely Eve was to get thrown about and hurt. Eve shuddered slightly. Why did her mom have to die? She didn't like having to be the adult, she wanted to be able to concentrate on school and boys, like a normal teenager.

Teresa looked up to Eve and smiled sadly.

"You don't have to go through it alone."

Eve jumped slightly before her face dropped into a resigned expression. "Yes, I do. I'm not getting us put in a Home."

Teresa nodded, moving Abrianna and Micah so they lay on the couch surrounded by pillows so they didn't roll off. Lisbon then got up until she was inches away from the teenager.

"Eve, you're not alone in all of this."

Eve swallowed heavily. "Yes, I am. I'm just lucky I haven't been kept back in grades yet."

Lisbon tucked Eve's dark hair behind her ear gently. "You're smart Evie." She told Eve, using the nickname her daughter used, causing Eve to smile slightly. "You'll get through it in one piece and you'll feel silly for doing it alone."

Eve shook her head. "How do you know that?"

Lisbon pulled the girl to her, hugging Eve tightly. "Because I did the same."

...

**(Cho)**

Cho glanced at the clock when he let himself into his apartment. With any luck, Elise would still be awake. He'd gotten back with Elise just before Abrianna had been born, and they'd gotten married three months ago. He tossed his keys onto the table and locked the front door behind him. Sure enough, Elise was sat on the sofa, smiling at him.

"Hey Kimball," Elise smiled as Cho leant down, pressing a kiss to his wife's lips.

"Elise."

Elise frowned; Kimball sounded really worn, and not just through a lack of sleep. She nudged him gently.

"So, you wanna tell me what's up now, eh?"

Cho sighed, but nodded slightly. "Jane's back."

Elise's jaw dropped in shock. "D-does he know about Abrianna?"

Cho nodded again.

"I punched him on his first day back." He admitted after a moment. Elise pursed her lips in disapproval but nodded anyway.

"Okay. Maybe he's back to make amends." She tried to sound hopeful. Cho snorted, pulling his wife to his side.

"Doubt it."

Elise smiled and got up off the couch, holding a hand out to her husband. "Come on, let's make dinner."

...

Jane remained sat on the bench, watching the door Eve had also disappeared through. He wanted to see his daughter, and the woman he loved, to hold them close and promise them anything in the world. He started slightly as the door slid open and a dark haired little girl slipped out, a glare on her face. He straightened instinctively. It must be Abrianna. In the half light, her eyes looked green, but he could see hints of blue in there too. Her eye colour probably changed in the lighting of different places. Abrianna stepped up to Jane, stubbornly crossing her arms as she'd seen her mother do a lot.

"You daddy." It wasn't a question, but Jane felt the need to answer anyway.

"Yeah I am, Abrianna." He replied softly. Abrianna rolled her eyes, something else she'd already picked up from her mom.

"You not nice."

Jane looked shocked. "Why would you say that?"

"You made mommy cry."

"I what?"

"You. Made. Mommy. Cry." Abrianna repeated slowly. "You made her sad. Uncle Walt said you a scroun-Scoun... dral? A bad man too."

Jane frowned slightly. "I'm not a bad man Abrianna, I promise."

"No promise. If you no bad man, why I not see you before?"

"Uh..."

"You ARE bad man. You know about me and still leave."

Jane's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he stared at Abrianna. "Uh, where did you hear that?" He couldn't believe that Lisbon would have told her daughter that. She just wasn't that type of person.

Abrianna shrugged, her smile just a little too innocent. "People talk. I hear."

She turned back to the door. "I go back now so mommy don't worry." And with that, she disappeared back into the house, leaving Jane staring in shock at the little girl that looked so much like Lisbon. Wow, he really had a lot to make up for, and he had to begin right now.

**TBC...**


End file.
